


mcyt oneshots, ive got *little* motivation pls [Requests Open]

by TurkeySeasonings



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), SMPEarth, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Death, Blood and Injury, Crying, Gen, Graphic Description, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, Insane Wilbur Soot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Video Game Mechanics, abusiveish character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurkeySeasonings/pseuds/TurkeySeasonings
Summary: Requests r open!terrible at dialogue so beware--i use a sprint bot to write, love 'em :D
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Toby Smith | Tubbo, GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Implied Quackity & Jschlatt, No Romantic Relationship(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Timedeo & Bitzel & TommyInnit
Comments: 16
Kudos: 29





	1. Info/Chapters

Request Page :D

1.) I'll write shipping but it's an ehhh (preferred not to be the main thing, but it's alright!).. only if the CC is alright with shipping! (Minors, Technoblade, Schlatt and Eret are uncomfortable with it!!)  
1-1.) But no naughty fics ^^ I'm a minor and its pretty uncomfortable (Smut, lemon ect)

2.) It can be any mcyt! Doesn't have to be the ones just in the tags (those are current stories and future ones) such as Hermitcraft!  
Trigger warnings/swearing will be in the beginning notes, watch for those! Bold !!!!! will be at the start and end of possible trigger warnings!

3.) I've got no template so you could make up your own!

4.) If you wish for a private request, my email I.SimpForManyPart1@gmail.com is open! (i realize im an idot--) 

... i promise i'm working on all these requests from last year I was in a bad head space and didn't have the motivation, but now i do!

Chapters:  
We Got You - (minion_senpai) Sapnap Centric; Platonic Dream Team


	2. We Got You - Sapnap Centric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap is a bit too reckless while making sure Dream and George are safe.
> 
> Request from minion_senpai
> 
> Rated Teen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW/TW: Animal Death (Very beginning, if you're worried for what happened they were fighting off zombies)
> 
> WC: 1477

**!!!!!!!!!!!! SKIP TO THE NEXT “!!” BECAUSE CW/TW ANIMAL DEATH !!!!!!!!!!!!**

It was a cold fall evening, as Sapnap crouched behind his shield and swiped over with a netherite sword, enchantments carved into and glowing. Zombies were coming from all around him, Dream, and George. They were hungry, but they wouldn’t be getting any bites from the three today. 

“Over here! Hurry!” George screeched out, they were defending a small injured wolf from the zombies, but it didn’t look to be doing too well. It’s breathing was labored and looked to be turning a slight green, before it stopped completely. 

The snow froze midair and the air stopped breathing along with the small creature. It got up and looked at them with a low whine. Dream hesitantly walked towards it before forcing it to lay back down in the snow. The wolf's eyes were glossed and clouded over, they  _ knew _ they didn’t have any god apples, as rare as they were. Dream quickly dragged his sword through it, ending its suffering before it truly began.

**!!!!!!!!!!!! It’s safe now !!!!!!!!!!!!**

Sapnap very quickly jumped in front of Dream, body shielding him from a zombie's stray claws. George came to their rescue and very quickly shoved his sword deep into it’s torn shirt.

“Sapnap you good?” Dream questioned, out of breath. The mobs never seemed to just stop coming.

“Yeah I’m alright.” He replied, even though he wasn’t. He was holding a shield so why didn’t he put it up? “Okay, be careful.” George piped in, he too was worried for their friend. All that they had left was tear marks.

  
  


On the walk back home, they encountered a stray head on. They weren’t like normal skeletons, but an evolved and corrupted version. They only stayed in the cold, and had arrows dipped in potions of slowness. Dangerous to mess with in large groups. But this one was on it’s own! So the younger of the three rushed forwards, forgetting about the weight of the shield he held, and the slowly infecting zombie scratch; he was shot in the leg. He gasped falling forward straight onto the Stray’s loaded bow.  _ Or was it a crossbow? _

Eyes widened as blood seeped through his shirt around the arrow  _ fast _ . Punching the skeleton in the face, he brought himself up and Excalibur-ed his sword down through the tattered robe. It felt more painful than it should’ve, slowness creeping into his bloodstream and slowing everything down as he looked over to a blurry George running to him. Was he running backwards like Dream was? He didn’t have to wonder much longer as he fell back onto the lifeless stray, eyes glued shut.

\----------  _ Months Later  _ \----------

“Come on guys [please].. We got this! It’s just Tommy, I can take him on.” Sapnap cheered, trying to hype up his two closest friends; who were currently brewing potions. Dream motioned to George, who somehow slipped outside in the time he tried to convince them. He didn’t answer back, but instead yelled out the window, 

“It’s getting dark, get in the bed!” The blob who is always in pajamas slipped under the covers and motioned to both his homies to join him. Sapnap was tired, and George, who just burst through the door covered head to toe in snow, threw himself onto the bed, efficiently suffocating Dream.

“Get off me George!” Muffled screaming coming from below the blue man.

“Hmm.. Hey Sapnap! Did you make a new bed? This one’s really comfortable.” The ravenette snickered at the two, Dream yelled indignantly before muffled wheezes made their way to the air around them. Sapnap ran over to join the dogpile flopping onto them, George rolled over and off of Dream onto one of the three beds laid next to each other.

“Hey. Love you guys, goodnight.” The sun completely dipped below the ground, magic becoming more and more common as stars draped over the night sky. No, Sapnap wasn’t tired. Sitting up and looking at the other two who have captured his friendship till the very end, they were cuddling and he laughed breathlessly. Listening to their snores in all, was annoying yet comforting. They were alive, and he was going to keep it that way at the cost of  _ anything _ . 

He was going to end this war before it even started. But he would need to sleep first, he needed to be there for the homies. 

\----------

Daylight struck like a rocket, fast and dangerous. It was well in the negatives and a hostile mob invasion started. Hoards of mobs practically raining down from the sky along with the snow. Zombies froze over, their groans loud and stupid. Skeleton’s bows were of no use unless they were strays. They were expected over in L’Manberg from their hidden house, but there was no way they would be able to leave it behind in this winter blizzard.

While they had their backs turned, tucked warmly into bed, the door opened and closed without a trace. Warm bodies missing another. Sapnap hugged his arms close to himself. Weather wasn’t ever really this bad in the past, before the world’s corrupted. An arrow embedded itself into his right arm, it was useless now. 

Biting down onto his tongue  \-- suck on that skeletons-- to hold back shouts of terror and pain, he trudged on through the snow. What sky was there? Other than a grey expanse of nothing. Tapping the air, he pulled his hotbar up to full capacity so he could see it at all times, and shoving a shield into his left hand. 

  
  


Good thing that was, as a zombie swung a broken axe right into the middle of it, lowering his defensibility as it gave another swung. Sapnap rushed forward, quickly changing over to a netherite sword and slicing clean. The light, and warmth of the cottage he left behind glowed brighter than before it seemed. 

He swore he saw the outline of Dream and George calling for him. But he also saw the outlines of even more mobs. Endermen were terrifying. Nine foot tall creatures who blend into the night sky, and can  _ sense _ when you look at their faces. They could see through the fog, the snow not hurting them as they too, were cold before it could melt.  _ Dream and George couldn’t see the Endermen _ . 

Warmth spread back throughout his body and gave him strength to run back to the two with incredible speed. He was almost as fast as a charged creeper, the one reason to not go outside in a thunderstorm. George waved over to him, arm straight up into the air, right as he saw the glowing blue eyes of the end demon.

Sapnap shoved him to the side into Dream, making the two crash into the ground. Needless to say he was punted into the side of their shared house. 

The tall being blinked before teleporting away, the anger of being seen gone. Dream bounced up, looking downwards, but towards the area it went away. George was already at Sapnap’s side tending to him.

“Dream, help me drag him inside.” Completely knocked unconscious, with a noticeable lump forming on his forehead.

\----------

Sapnap woke up a few hours later, being coddled by the two as they slept soundlessly. Every breath hurt to take in, and he may have wheezed a few times, shoving their arms off of him. That woke them up, not as intended. George latched his hands onto Sapnap's shoulders and ‘lightly’ shook him back and forth.

“What were you thinking?! Sapnap we were worried sick!” The younger closed his eyes tightly, trying to hold back tears; Dream slapped George’s arms and scolded him for shaking the man with a possible concussion. Sapnap pulled up his legs to wipe the tears on, as both arms were incapacitated. George jumped at the light sobs coming out of his friends throat before quickly wrapping him in a giant embrace. Dream barely realizing but closely following the oldest's lead. 

“I-I’m sorry I didn’t want you to get...” He trailed off in a flurry of cries. Dream let go of the hug and moved to his side; rubbing his back as George frowned and rocked them both back and forth, trying his best to comfort the boy.

“Shhh.. It’s okay Sap.” At those words his body shook with even more force than before which scared them all. Sapnap pulled back, sniffling as he gingerly wiped his eyes with his sleeve. They still hurt.

Dream crawled across the beds to get more blankets and pillows. Sapnap giggled at how he purposely moved like a model on the catwalk before sliding down on the ground and striking a pose, and George carefully forced him to lay down under and above the covers at the same time.

Dream came back with the fluffiest blankets that would be very warm. Sapnap, still being coddled by both of them, slept soundly for the first time in months. It was nice.


	3. Calling In Help - Business Bay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur's gone insane, Business Bay comes to the save.
> 
> Request from uwuravity
> 
> Rated Gen
> 
> WC: 493

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings: Bit of a panic, and disassociation (but not much!), little dialogue, and insane wilbur so yeh

Tommy was backed up on the door inside his embassy as a wide eyed, crazed haired Wilbur stood in the open archway of dirt. “Oh Toms.. They’re all lying to you, but I’m not! I promise you Tommy if you just come back with me to Pogtopia I’ll show you a secret place that only  _ they  _ know of!” He giggled, and Tommy could just  _ see _ that it was dangerous. Opening the door to scurry behind it, placing many blocks of obsidian, which muffled out the sounds of angry screams.

Communicating out of the server was nearly impossible unless you knew their code, they somehow had connected to discord codes. 

“Bitzel? Deo?! I don't know if you can hear me but I need help, please! Wilbur’s gone insane and I- I don’t... I’m scared!” Tommy shouted into the device, knowing it was mostly static from.. _Past_ _experiences_. His communicator started heating up as the sounds of crumbling obsidian was coming through. Horrible, horrible screeching sounds of the pickaxe against the cooled lava like a fork on a plate.

Static, there were words coming back through! They heard him! He- He would be okay! Gasping and looking over the completely wooden couch, Wilbur was standing in the open door,  _ both _ pieces of obsidian gone. Backing up onto iron rails, frantically speaking to his wrist, too fast to decipher the pleas for help; a public notification popped up server wide for everyone to see. 

_ <Bitzel joined the game> _

_ <TimeDeo joined the game> _

Pray to whatever god exists --other than Dream-- that Dream is asleep, and won’t  _ permanently _ ban them both. Tommy’s legs buckled beneath him as he backed up into a minecart, and Wilbur glared as he realized what was going on.

  
  


_ As a previous member of The Cumie Squad, and Business Bay; TommyInnit prided himself on creating bridges. They were his true life all those years ago. Before Dream’s world became his next safe haven. And they were what truly mattered. Cobblestone towers, cobblestone bridges wrapping around the world. Even heists! All so the best, and only one that mattered was his own.  _

  
  
  


Tommy’s thoughts were cut off by a sudden jolt, and tears were forming puffy eyes. His minecart hit the powered rail and he was shot off down the wobbly and wacky cobblestone bridge. Wilbur was running on the rails, precariously. Tommy heard two very fast planes overhead. Deo and Bitzel circled down; TimeDeo sped up, moving quickly towards Wilbur in an attempt to slow him down as Bitzel rushed a shaking Tommy into the 250mph plane.

“DEO LET’S GO” Bitzel shouted over the rushing wind. They could camp out somewhere a few thousand blocks away. Across the water at least before the trio made it into what was left of SMP Earth. Bitzel flew off into the distance followed by the other, leaving Wilbur behind, broken and unstable, just like the bridge. He knew Tommy would be back. No doubt in that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey hey! 10k *total* reads im screaming tysm!!!


	4. It's Alright, It's Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schlatt is thrown into a short drunken rage, and Tubbo is the only one there. Eret finds and comforts the boy :]
> 
> Request from Ludio13
> 
> Rated General
> 
> WC: 514

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings!: Drunk Character, glass bottles being thrown and church prime
> 
> F bomb is dropped once

Another bottle of whatever alcoholic drink was thrown at the wall, shattering into microscopic pieces. The shards rained down onto the ducking brunette.

“Get the fuck out of here.” The ram hybrid whispered, voice raw from screaming, yelling. 

“Go. Now.” He pointed towards the door, head downcast in almost shame. But the horned man couldn’t feel shame the same as others. He was born in violence, raised, and now he was violent too. Tubbo, on the floor scrambled up, barely avoiding the glass scattered around him; before rushing out the door. 

More screams came from inside the political building, upset. Tubbo ran faster, his feet starting to hurt in the very very tight secretary shoes. Tubbo needed to find Quackity, they could escape together, they could be-- the force he face-planted into another sent him tumbling down backwards. That hurt..

“Twobo? Why aren’t you with President Schlatt?” A swan-duck questioned.

“I need to get out of here,  _ we _ need to get out of here Quackity!” The older glared down at the other. He couldn’t just leave Schlatt; sure the man may be absolutely terrible and a tyrant, but at least Quackity acknowledged that! Their president could be fixed, fixed into a better person and not the alcoholic they all knew.

“Sorry Twobo. I need to go check up on Schlatt.” Quackity brushed by, no feeling of remorse which sent Tubbo into a spiraling staircase of recent flashbacks. The other’s wings were spread out slightly, like a sign of importance. Tubbo looked down at his hands once they started throbbing, turns out he stepped in  _ some  _ of the shards. And they weren’t small cuts either. 

  
  


Eret,  _ King  _ Eret was walking down the prime path, getting his daily primes. Sunglasses sat snugly on his face as his crown absorbed the sunlight. With the way things were going on in and around the kingdom, he'd be sure that  _ some  _ people would take more care of themselves. Small dribbles of blood up and down the prime path would sadly be normal, unless it were in the holy land of Church Prime. Which it was, and it had led straight to the church. The land itself was created by two enemies who had a small peace treaty at the time; and was surrounded by smoothed down stone blocks. The moment you were inside the border, that anyone was inside the border, they were not to be harmed. Which was concerning as someone must’ve been.

An almost purple fountain was set inside the middle of the quartz church. Light cries were heard from the inside. Whoever it must’ve been wanted to be quiet yet thought no one was around. 

The king walked inside, all of his armor previously taken off as a short sign of respect, though he had a tight wield on his sword. This was.. Released with a loud clang as the brunette wearing a suit. Cloak fluttering up with his own sense of security, wrapping his arms around the crying boy. Whispering sweet nothings of reassurance while tightly bandaging his hands. It’d be okay in the end. 


End file.
